


the markings on your surface, your speckled face

by speckygit



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, just something soft, they are in LOVE love, title inspired by frank ocean, written with that song in mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speckygit/pseuds/speckygit
Summary: a moment caught between two in love





	the markings on your surface, your speckled face

a gentle wind is pouring through translucence, curtains flowing. golden sunlight flooding in, casting a sunset hue over the walls.

they're both leaning against chan's bed frame, sitting up and facing one another. shoulders cushioned with pillows, protected from the wood. despite the weather, the air feels still. 

fingers are interlaced loosely. serenity envelops them both, nothing heard but a feather light silence. comfortable.

night eyes stare into another's, hands now gliding over the stars that dust felix's face. delicately, carefully. other hand moving to the younger's waist as chan's hold tightens. subconsciously. he just... needs the other close. always close. closer. felix's lashes move slowly, blinking as if he'd fall asleep at any minute now. but the person before him was glowing, and he couldn't bring himself to look away.

he was always glowing.

the radiance breaking in causes the younger's eyes to look even lighter, chan's roaming gaze halting there. in those eyes. felix presses his lips together, licking a dry mouth with a stare in return, legs tightening around the older's body. needing his warmth and gifting his own. eyes fluttering shut as chan's hand travels higher, fingers lost within fire colored hair.

"always so _soft_... you know, sometimes i wonder if you're really real." chan's voice is barely a whisper, english this time.

yet felix hears, lips pulling sweetly in amusement.

"hmm. _really real_. really?" eyes open again as a hand grips chan's broad shoulder. small but firm.

he maintains a locked gaze with chan, more intense this time. refusing to look away. so chan leans further, mouth ghosting over the younger's own... just a little more. and more... and the gap is closed. chan plants a kiss on lips he could never refuse. he'd be lying if he denied often watching them, as he does with felix's eyes. his lashes. everything, if bang chan is completely honest. although, maybe that constellation on his face most of all.

constantly complimenting how beautiful they are. how pretty. they even scatter across felix's shoulders... chan couldn't believe. a hand moves along the younger's back, the wool of felix's sweater tender in his hands. it makes him look tinier than he already is, hidden inside the big grey thing.

but october's autumn can be unforgiving, a slight chill edged with the frost of nearing winter. chan's white long sleeved shirt contrasts with brown curly hair, pulling felix almost impossibly closer as strong arms tighten around the younger. their lips still locked together, somehow moving languidly yet passionately at the same time. balanced. a bird chirps from outside the large window, and chan leans away slowly to watch the boy before him.

fingers grace felix's hip carefully before wandering down to the back of his thigh, just holding it for a moment. the other australian's own brushing over chan's forearm.

"i love you." it's something like a whisper again, but the heat that spreads throughout chan's body compares to no other. after replying with the same words, felix takes him near with fingers at the nape of curly hair and meets chan's lips again.


End file.
